The present invention relates to a rim assembly for use with a bathtub. More particularly, the invention relates to a rim assembly that supports a cantilevered ledge of a bathtub, provides vibratory isolation between the rim of the bathtub and a mounting deck, and establishes a substantially unitary appearance of a skirt about the bathtub to obscure the support structure.
Certain bathtub mounting configurations give the bathtub the appearance of rising up and flaring out from a bathtub mounting deck, commonly referred to as a “vessels-mount.” While aesthetically pleasing, this design results in a rim having a relatively large, unsupported ledge. The ledge is further cantilevered when the basin of the bathtub is offset toward one side of the bathtub. The cantilevered ledge is susceptible to deforming and cracking during use. For example, it is natural for bathers to either sit on the rim or utilize the wide ledge to support some of their weight as they enter and exit the bathtub.
The situation is further complicated where transducers are mounted to the bathtub for the purpose of vibrating the bathtub. The flared rim and its cantilevered ledge may amplify the vibrations, ultimately increasing the potential that the vibrations will be transferred from the bathtub to the surrounding bathtub mounting deck. The vibrations passed to the deck generate additional unwanted noise and vibration to the surroundings. These undesirable vibrations can cause stress in the rim and may produce rattles when the rim and bathtub mounting deck interact, ultimately leading to the perception of poor-quality construction.
As a result, a need exists for a bathtub rim assembly that supports the cantilevered ledge of a bathtub, isolates bathtub vibrations from the surrounding mounting deck, and maintains the desired bathtub aesthetics.